


One Last Time

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: For the prompt, "I could hold you forever."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This gets turned into angst and I'm never going to be sorry about that.

“I could hold you forever.” RG looked up at James, his voice carrying through the quiet room. “I’m serious, love,” he murmured as he kissed her hair, tightening his arms around her, “I love you.”

RG curled into his embrace, hugging him and closing her eyes as the credits rolled. “I love you too, James. I really do. And I don’t ever want to let you go.”

The next episode played, but neither of them noticed. James lent down and placed a kiss on RG’s lips, pulling back and getting off the couch, holding his hand out for her.

“Come on, love. Caela will be back soon and I don’t think she’d want to find us snogging on the sofa in the media room.” RG giggled at James’s words, taking his hand and letting him take her away.

When he went out the next morning, RG didn’t know it would be the last time she saw him. She wouldn’t know about the ring in his pocket, either.


End file.
